


(W.I.P) Asteria

by babygreenlizard



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, all portians have full names, daddy issues that are actually dad's fault and do not degrade women, father caused angst and trauma that shoulda been canon in game, um more to add? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygreenlizard/pseuds/babygreenlizard
Summary: (W.I.P) Jessica 'Jess' Durant recently inherited her estranged father's workshop in a seaside town named Portia. With nothing but a distant aunt left, Jess leaves Barnarock behind to look for something, anything - she doesn't quite know.
Relationships: Albert/Sonia (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Dr Xu (My Time At Portia)/Antoine (My Time At Portia), Remington (My Time At Portia)/Emily (My Time At Portia), more rs to be determined
Kudos: 1





	(W.I.P) Asteria

**Author's Note:**

> All characters have first and last names not included in the game, i.e Dr. Yixing Xu, Aadit Hawkes.  
> General Description of Jess (at the start of the game); 5'8" | ~150lbs | Dark Emerald Shoulder Length Waves | Teal/Hazel Eyes | Fair Skin | Freckled

"Afternoon, Jess!" Presley waves you over to Antione's desk. "You're now a bonafide workshop owner! Your Pa would've been proud!" "Thanks, Presley."

"Let me explain some of the processes of our trade. Here at the Portia Office, we post workshop commissions every day on the board over there." He gestures to the billboard beside his desk. "Based on the speed and quality of the results, we make a ranking of the workshops every week listed on the wall on the stairs behind me."

"There are other workshops in Portia?" She asks. "Oh yes, adding yours, there will be five workshops in our jurisdiction. Besides the ranking list, you also have a workshop rating, which is listed on your license. The higher your rating, the higher quality the commissions you can get. but don't worry, if you have your father's work ethic, you'll be number one in no time.

"Once you're done with your orders, you can pick up the commission fee from Antoine if it's from the guild or the respective person who commissioned you. Builders make most of the money from doing commissions through the commerce guild. But some just build items and sell directly to the market, that's fairly lucrative as well.

"Anyway, since this is your first commission, I've kept one just for you." He holds out a commission form but before Jessie can grab it a man snatches it.

"Playing favorites are we?" The man snides. His hair is black his eyebrows naturally furrowed like a villain up to no good and his nose is hooked, resembling a beak and the emeraldette has to bite her tongue to stop laughter from falling out and instead focuses on the growing frustration of Presley.

"Higgins! You've already taken one today." Jess imagines him stomping his foot but Higgins simply scoffs. "There are never too many commissions. Good day!" He walks away while waving the paper, leaving the two alone in the guild.

"That runt. He's the owner of the current number one workshop. Brilliant businessman, but I don't like the way he does things." Presley scratches head and sighs. "Well, I'm sorry, that was our last one today."

The building's double doors are pushed in like some western film, revealing a tall redhead with sideburns and an anchor like beard. His face is oval-shaped but his jawline was strong, hooded but bright sky blue eyes with square eyebrows.

Jessie blinks, once, twice, three times as he strides in before placing gloved fists on his hips. "Hey, Pres! I got a job for ya."

Presley pushes his glasses up as he mumbles. "Or not." The redhead moves to stand beside the other, dwarfing both Presley and Jess as he looks over her unimpressed. "Jessie, this is Arlo, he's the leader of the Civil Corp here in Portia. Arlo, this is Jessie, Portia's newest builder."

Arlo... She rolls it around in her head and smiles as she takes his hand.

"What is it, Arlo?" Presley asks. "We're looking to build a bridge to Amber Island." Arlo supplies and Presley looks almost shocked as he speaks. "So the Mayor finally put up the money? Well!" He gestures to the female in front of them. "Young Jessie here is up for the challenge." Well, gee thanks for running it by me. She grumbles internally.

"Yeah, he figured that place could be a real tourist attraction, with the haunted cave and all." Wait, haunted cave? Presley presses on before she could verbally ask. 

"Jessie, check your Pa's Workshop Handbook to see if he has a bridge a diagram in there, I remember he built a bunch. If it's there, use it at your Assembly Station. After you're down with the bridge pieces, you'll need to go to the designated spot and assemble the bridge.

"Also, and this is important, for a project as big as a bridge, you'll probably need to dive into the Abandoned Ruins to gather materials. We have one such ruin in Portia, it's located at the bottom of the Church tower."

Jess slowly blinks before nodding. "Got it. I'll see you two later then." With a wave, she walks quickly out of the building and through the Plaza to her Workshop. It's only when she's inside her home does she breathe, leaning against the wall as she tries sorting through the onslaught the day has brought upon her already.

First off, she's in multiple competitions, and one opponent isn't the nicest, then she has to build a bridge, a bridge! And finally, she has to go ruin diving. All thanks to Arlo.

Arlo... Leader of the Civil Corps and intimidating and handsome as all heck. She wants to be annoyed, she should be annoyed, but here she is feeling a certain kind of way towards the redhead that isn't annoyance. "Nope, nope, nope. Not today, not ever, woman." She pushes herself off the wall. "You've got bigger things to focus on, you got this."

She walks over to her bookshelf and grabs her father's handbook, flipping through pages till she lands on the Wooden Bridge Head on one page and its Body companion on the other. She sighs as she realizes that she'd have to build a cutter and a grinder before she could even touch the bridge pieces.

"The things we do for love." She sighs and starts writing down all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will not be in timeline order, it's just easier to give constant updates without having to focus on a story timeline (I've got ongoing fics that haven't been updated in 2+ years because of the strict line).


End file.
